Mario Awards Special: Favorite Mario Kart Game
by firedragon24k
Summary: To honor Mario Kart 8's win in the eighth annual Mario Awards and the 22nd anniversary of the Mario Kart series, here is a fanfic for you Mario Kart fans!


**Mario Awards Special: Favorite Mario Kart Game (Special Thanks to the Super Mario Wiki)**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Kart Stadium where today is a very special day. It is the eighth annual Mario Awards and everyone is gearing up for this amazing occasion! Lakitu came in and said, "Good afternoon, everyone! I hope you're ready to race to the finish because it is time to crown your favorite Mario Kart game!"

As Lakitu heard this announcement, the crowd roared with excitement. Then he said, "That's right, folks! One of these games could win this and with 2,761 votes cast in the poll, it is going to be a great presentation! So, which game is number one? Well, let's find out as we reveal your results!"

Just then, the screen shows the games and the vote totals for each one as Lakitu said, "Before we get to the top eight, let's find out which games are write-ins and they are Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 and Mario Kart Arcade GP DX with a combined total of three votes. So, let's put them both on our scoreboard!"

Just then, the scoreboard shows the bottom two write-ins as Lakitu said, "OK! With these two games out of the way, let's go straight to it and we begin with number eight. In eighth place, with a finishing total of 22 votes is Super Mario Kart! This game started the entire series!"

The crowd cheered as Super Mario Kart appeared on the board with 22 votes. Then Lakitu said, "Moving on to seventh place is Super Circuit with 31 votes, followed by Mario Kart 64 with 145. Scoreboard, if you would please!"

The scoreboard agreed as the games are on the board. Lakitu smiled to the crowd and said, "Finishing in fifth place is Mario Kart DS with a vote count of 161, and rounding out our list in fourth place is Mario Kart 7 with 211 votes!"

The crowd cheered once again as these games are ranked fourth and fifth respectively. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Well folks, it all comes down to this! We are now ready to reveal your top three games! Hidden behind these three envelopes are the final results and I'm going to announce them in order, starting with third place. So without further delay, here we go!"

Then Lakitu opened up the bronze envelope and said, "With a grand total of 417 votes, the bronze trophy goes to a game that has two characters in a kart. That's right, it's Mario Kart: Double Dash and here to accept the bronze trophy is Petey Piranha!"

Just then, Petey appeared on the podium and accepted the prize from Lakitu for claiming third place. Then Lakitu said, "Congratulations on your third place finish, Petey!"

"Thanks, Lakitu! I'm so glad to be part of this game and it is a huge achievement for me." Petey replied with a smile as the crowd cheered.

Lakitu then opened up the silver envelope and said, "Alright, then! Let's continue on with the silver trophy. Finishing in second place with a grand total of 484 votes is a game that introduced 12-player racing! The silver trophy for this category goes to Mario Kart Wii and here to claim this prize is Toadette!"

Just then, Toadette appeared on the podium and accepted the silver trophy from Lakitu. She said, "Thank you, Mr. Lakitu! I'm so glad to be here on this stage to accept this award for finishing in second place! It's a dream come true!"

Lakitu agreed with her and said, "That's right, Toadette! You were dreaming of this to happen and now, it came true! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Toadette replied as she held the trophy up high for finishing in second place.

Lakitu held up the golden envelope and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it all comes down to this! Inside this golden envelope that I'm holding is the final game that you have chosen and before I read this, I just want to give a very special thanks to the Super Mario Wiki for making this award ceremony! So without any further delay, it is time to crown your favorite Mario Kart game! Are you ready?"

"_**YEAH!**_" The crowd agreed as they cheered.

"Alright then, here we go! Drum roll, please!" Lakitu announced as the drum roll began. Then he said, "The winner of this category is a game that has HD graphics, an orchestrated score, and the ability to eliminate the Spiny Shell with the Super Horn. With a grand total of 1,286 votes, your favorite Mario Kart game for 2014 is..."

Everyone in the stadium held their breath as Lakitu opened up the golden envelope. When the drum roll was finished, he took the card out of the envelope, looked at it for a few seconds and then...

The final game is revealed...

"_**MARIO KART 8!**_"

Everyone in the stadium cheered very loudly as fireworks begin to go off all across the stadium. Then Lakitu said "Now, here to accept this golden trophy are Bowser's seven minions, the Koopalings! Come on in, guys!"

Just then, Larry, Lemmy, Iggy, Roy, Morton, Ludwig, and Wendy came to the middle of the podium as Lakitu presented the trophy to the winners. Then he said, "Congratulations, guys!"

"Thank you, Lakitu!" Larry replied as he accepted the trophy from him with the crowd cheering, "It's a real honor to win this award thanks to you! You've made us very happy when we made our Mario Kart debut for the first time. Thank you for supporting us and I hope that you'll keep playing Mario Kart 8 until the very end."

"That's right, Larry." Morton said, "We are so glad to be here on this special day because it is also Mario Kart's 22nd birthday this month. I just want to say thank you to Nintendo for making this game, the Super Mario Wiki for giving us the honor to win this award, and most importantly, my very special thanks goes to you, the fans. You have made us very proud and I like it! Rock on, Mario Kart fans!"

When Morton was done, the crowd roared with excitement as they kept on cheering for the Koopalings as they held the trophy up high with confetti falling on them. It has been a fantastic day for the Koopalings and for the Mario Kart series.


End file.
